Carnival Phantasm 2
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Pesta terbesar antar dua dimensi telah dimulai! Carnival Phantasm kembali hadir untuk menghibur kita semua! Kekacauan dan kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi di pesta besar tersebut? Siapakah yang akan ternistakan pada Carnival ini? Special FF dari Zhitachi untuk perayaan Fate Slash Abnormal
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival Phantasm**** 2**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Daripada bosan menunggu FF Zhitachi rilis, kita baca FF komedi Zhitachi yuk!.

Ehem, FF ini Special dari Zhitachi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan serta perayaan untuk kemunculan Servant kedelapan di F/A. Para readers pasti nanti bertanya, kok judul dan jalan ceritanya mirip seperti di anime? Memang benar kok, cerita ini diambil beberapa adegan dari animenya sendiri, hanya saja ada perbedaan character dan beberapa jalan cerita memang asli dari pemikiran Zhitachi entah itu di chapter ini atau di chapter selanjutnya.

Di sini maskotnya akan Zhitachi ganti oleh maskot milik Zhitachi. Ciri-cirinya adalah...

1\. **Nama : Kokoro, Karen, Kishi, Rin.**

Deskripsi : Empat gadis muda yang bekerja di '**Café Animal Cute**'. Kakak tertua mereka adalah Karen dan termuda adalah Kishi. Ciri-ciri mereka sama, hanya saja cara mengikat rambut dan sifat yang membedakan mereka. Warna rambut mereka juga berbeda, dua hitam untuk Rin dan Kishi, satu warna orange untuk Karin, dan terakhir warna merah untuk Kokoro.

Pakaian : Memakai pakaian Gothic Maid dengan gaya rambut diikat twintail (Rin). Memakai pakaian maid hitam dengan apron putih bergaris pink di pinggir apron dengan gaya rambut diikat ponitail (Kishi). Memakai pakaian maid yang sama seperti Kishi, hanya saja ia memakai apron mini yang berada di bawah. Gaya rambutnya diikat satu bagian yaitu di sebelah kiri (Kokoro). Memakai baju koki putih dengan gaya rambut terurai (Karen).

2\. **Isshin.**

Deskripsi : Seorang pengangguran yang sering datang ke Café. Ia akan berperan menjadi pembawa cerita di awal cerita chapter.

Pakaian : berjas hitam lengkap dengan celananya. Berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam (Pokoknya serba hitam deh, kecuali warna kulit dan mata).

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

**Disclaimer:**** Ufotable Feat Zhitachi.**

**Genre: Comedy and Parody.**

**Character: Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW**** and Chara OC Zhitachi****.**

**Rate: T+.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, banyak adegan penyiksaan kepada Author, latar always goyang dumang, dll.**

***A/N : Cerita ini meneruskan apa yang ditinggal di Carnival Phantasm di anime, jadi ada adegan yang sama seperti di anime*.**

**Sinopsis: **Setelah lama tidak ada kabar, pesta Phantasm terbesar telah hadir kembali! Disiarkan langsung di kota Adachi, pesta Phantasm bakal jauh lebih heboh dari sebelumnya. Tragedi dan masalah apa yang akan terjadi di sana. Apakah kita akan terhibur, atau malah sebaliknya?.

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**~ZHITACHI~**

***Kriet!*.**

***Tring!*.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam membuka pintu di sebuah café yang terdapat di pinggir kota Fuyuki.

Dua gadis yang tengah membersihkan café menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan.

"Selamat Datang".

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja panjang di bagian minuman. Di tempat itu ada seorang gadis dengan pakaian maid gothic tengah membuat minuman.

"Seperti biasa, Rin".

"Oke".

***Set!*.**

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berpakaian maid hitam dengan apron panjang duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku tebak, kau pasti sedang depresi akibat menganggur terlalu lama, kan?".

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk datang ke tempat ini karena sudah diucapkan olehmu, Kishi-chan" Balas pemuda itu tersenyum sekali.

***Set!*.**

"Bir kesukaanmu, Isshin" Balas Rin sembari memberikan minuman bir ke Isshin.

"Terima kasih, Rin" Balas Isshin setelah itu ia menenggak minuman bir.

Suara telepon ketik berbunyi, Rin segera menoleh ke arah telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi... Eh? Karnaval sudah dimulai?".

**KARNAVAL**

Isshin menaruh gelas minuman yang ia tenggak sedikit.

"Sudah dimulai yah?".

Rin dan Kishi menoleh ke arah Isshin.

Isshin mengambil rokok yang ada di jubah, ia mengambil satu batang rokok lalu membakar ujung depannya, setelah itu ia menghisapnya.

"Carnaval yang terjadi setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, berbagai cerita saling bersatu di acara itu. Melebihi kewajiban, keabnormalan, Moralitas, dan ideologi".

"Acara besar itu akan dimulai!" tambahnya, sementara Rin dan Kishi masih terdiam memerhatikan.

"Sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang yang tidak pernah bertemu bisa saling berjumpa. Sebuah tujuan untuk hidup, namun juga bisa menjadi abnormal" Ucap seorang gadis berpakaian koki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Isshin.

**ABNORMAL**

"Karen Nee-chan" Panggil Rin dan Kishi.

"Di sisi lain, berubah menjadi kekacauan!" Tambah Karen.

**KEKACAUAN**

"Sekarang, kita akan menyaksikan acara besar ini" Ucap Isshin sembari membuang ujung sisa rokok ke tempat asbak. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya ke bawah.

"Karnaval sesaat ini dengan meriah".

Kishi menoleh ke arah Rin,

"Kau paham, Rin Nee-chan?".

"Entahlah".

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Carnaval Dimulai!**

Jaman dahulu, para pendahulu penyihir pernah mengadakan upacara pemanggilan suci. Sebuah upacara sakral yang terjadi setiap 10 tahun sekali. Kini upacara ini perlahan diwariskan ke generasi demi generasi.

Perang Cawan Suci, begitulah yang mereka ucapkan. Sebuah pertarungan suci berdarah di antara para ahli sihir demi sebuah Cawan Suci, suatu alat mahakuasa pengabul keinginan.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assasin, dan Berserker. Ketujuh Servant yang dikendalikan oleh tujuh Master harus bertarung hingga tersisa satu kelompok.

Kali ini, pertarungan mematikan demi Cawan Suci akan segera dimulai...

Di tanah ini...

***Ting Tung Ting!*.**

"Eto, mungkin ini agak mendadak, tapi peraturan Perang Cawan Suci telah diubah!" Ucap Karin sembari menghadap ke kamera, ia sempat-sempat melakukan pis ke arah kamera.

***Teng!*.**

"'Pertandingan Besar Antar Ahli Sihir ke-6 : Perang Cawan' Suci telah dimulai!".

***Jreng!*.**

Logo bertuliskan 'Perang Cawan Suci ke-6' muncul di tengah kamera.

"Halo-Halo! Selamat... Eto, bukannya jam 7 sudah termasuk malam yah?" Tanya Karin ke arah Hormes yang tengah berdiri di samping dirinya. Hormes mengangguk sekali menandakan benar.

"Ehem! Halo-Halo! Selamat malam, hadirin sekalian! Saya pembawa acara, Karin Fujimaru!".

"Sherlock Hormes" Balas Hormes dengan nada datar, namun ia tersenyum sekali ke arah kamera, membuat para gadis yang menonton acara mendadak nosebleed berjamaah.

"Kami menyiarkan acara khusus ini langsung dari studio gedung serba guna di kota Adachi".

"Sekarang, pemilik Cawan Suci yang muncul sepuluh tahun sekali akan ditentukan malam ini! Siapakah yang akan memenangkan Cawan Suci dan membuat harapannya menjadi kenyataan?".

"Umu! Itu pasti aku, ya kan, Master ! ? " Balas Saber dengan anggun, setelah itu ia menarik lengan kiri Taira. Sementara Karin memberi deathglare mematikan ke arah Saber.

"Y-Ya!" Balas Taira gugup.

"Hum! Mana ada! Pharaoh agung inilah yang akan membawa Cawan itu!" Balas Rider dengan nada sombong.

"Anda sangat menakjubkan, Pharaoh-sama" Balas Dan sembari memberi hormat.

"Hum! Sembahlah terus diriku, Nana Dan!".

"Tentu, yang mulia".

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Cawan Suci tidak akan aku berikan kepada orang yang salah, ya kan, Lancer?" Ucap Diana dengan mantap, sementara si Lancer hanya menggangguk sekali.

"Master~ Daripada mementingkan benda itu, lebih baik kita 'Bermain' bersama~" Ucap Assasin dengan nada genit ke arah Shinji.

"Me-Menjauhlah! Wajahmu sangat menakutkan!".

***Set!*.**

Berserker menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Kali ini pasti berhasil!" Ucap Berserker dengan semangat.

"Mohon bantuannya, Berserker" Ucap Sakura ketika melihat Berserker yang tengah bersemangat.

"Perasaan dulu aku pernah mengalami hal ini" Ucap Rin sembari memejamkan mata.

"Sabar Rin" Ucap Shiro di samping kanan Rin.

"Yang membuat aku kesal adalah..." Tambah Rin, kali ini muncul empat siku di dahi.

***Set!*.**

Ia menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. Seharusnya di tempat itu ditempati oleh Gil, namun entah kenapa ia belum tiba sampai saat ini.

"Kemana si bodoh itu pergi!".

Shiro hanya tersenyum kecut ke arah Rin.

"Aku akan berjuang semampu mungkin, Master" Ucap Archer ke arah Machi.

"U-Um!".

"Bukannya pertarungan Suci seharusnya tidak semencolok seperti ini?" Tanya Ardas yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton ke arah gadis berambut putih yang ada di samping dirinya.

"Mana aku tahu".

"Ehem, omong-omong, semuanya... Penggunaan 'Noble Phantasm dilarang di tempat ini!" Tambah Karin ke arah peserta.

"HAH!" Teriak mereka berenam, sementara para Master menutup telinga mereka, takut jadi budek mendadak.

***Set!*.**

Karin dan Hormes meratap ke belakang.

"Jika dibiarkan nanti kalian bisa menghancurkan kota" Ucap Karin.

"Apa maksudnya!" Tanya Rider.

"Jujur saja, bakalan repot nanti membersihkan masalahnya" Tambah Hormes sembari kembali menghadap semula.

"Cepat sekali mengakunya" Ucap Taira sambil sweatdrop.

"Lagipula penyelenggara acara tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengganti rugi jika terjadi masalah besar" Tambah Hormes dengan tubuh bergetar.

'Emang uangnya kemana saja?' Batin Taira disaat sweatdrop.

"Te-Terus, bagaimana kita akan bertanding?".

Karin tersenyum lebar,

"Kita gunakan ini!" Ucap Karin sembari memperlihatkan wadah kaleng besar yang berisi 8 stik di tengah lubang. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke lubang untuk mengocok stik lalu mengambil satu.

"Kenapa pakai itu?" Balas Taira dengan sweatdrop (lagi).

***Set!*.**

Di stik tertulis...

**Game** **Catur**.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"HIAAT!" Ucap Rider dengan raungan keras.

"HIAAT!" Ucap Saber demikian.

***Tuk!*.**

Saber menggerakkan bidak benteng dan menjatuhkan bidak kuda milik Rider.

"WUAA!" Sorakan keras terdengar dari bangku penonton.

"A-A-Apa!" Ucap Rider terkejut.

Saber menggesekkan sekali jari telunjuk kanan ke hidung.

"Huhu, hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Rider?" Balas Saber dengan nada sombong.

"Cih!" Balas Rider sembari menggerakkan bidak pion.

"Kena kau!".

***Tuk!*.**

Bidak Queen Saber menjatuhkan bidak Pion itu, membuat Rider melongo.

"Sialan kau, Saber... Memangnya kau itu satria apaan ! ? ".

"Umu! Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tahu akan kecantikan dari dirinya" Balas Saber dengan anggun, membuat Taira merona. Karin dan Machi melihat tingkah Taira menjadi cemburu.

"Cih!" Kali ini Rider menggerakkan kartu ASnya, yaitu bidak Queen.

"Kena kau!".

***Tuk!*.**

Kali ini bidak Benteng Saber menjatuhkan bidak Queen Rider, Rider hanya membalasnya dengan melongo lagi.

"Ah!" Ucap Dan ketika melihat bidak Queen Rider telah gugur.

"Ka-Kau Curang!".

"Umu! Mana ada!".

***Set!*.**

Saber menoleh ke arah Taira, ia menunjukkan jempol kirinya.

"Bagaimana Master!".

"Bagus Saber, pertahankan!" Balas Taira sembari menunjukkan jari jempol ke arah Saber.

Sementara itu, di bagian lain tengah terjadi kekacauan karena mendadak Berserker ngamuk sejadi-jadinya. Usut diusut ternyata ia mengamuk karena pikirannya sudah stress akibat permainan catur. Baginya, permainan ini sangat sulit untuk otak kecilnya *Dismack Berserker*.

Assasin yang menjadi lawannya cuman berusaha menghindari barang yang tengah terbang akibat amukan Berserker, sementara Dan dan Shinji sudah pingsan tertimpa barang hasil lemparan Berserker.

Di tempat selanjutnya justru lebih tenang dan adem ayem. Kenapa? Perlombaan catur antara Archer dengan Lancer justru lebih santai daripada para peserta lain. Bahkan untuk melihat pertandingan mereka membuat jadi sangat ngantuk karena saking tenangnya.

Yang memenangkan babak pertama adalah...

**Saber** (Rider terpaksa di diskualifikasi karena melakukan kecurangan).

**Assasin** (Menang dengan mudah karena Berserker langsung dikarantina oleh pihak pengacara).

"Oke kita lanj-...".

"A-Ano, bagaimana tentang pertandingan mereka?" Tunjuk Machi ke arah pertandingan Archer vs Lancer.

**1 menit...**

**5 menit...**

**10 menit...**

**30 menit...**

**1 jam...**

"Sampai kapan kalian terus bertanding, hah!" Teriak Karin gondok karena menunggu pertandingan mereka.

Pertandingan mereka sangat sengit, sudah satu jam bidak mereka belum ada yang kalah. Mereka seperti tengah menjalankan bidak tanpa saling mengalahkan. Bahkan Master dari Lancer tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar di tembok, yang lain hanya sweatdrop ketika melihat Diana tertidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Setelah pertandingan maut (?) itu, akhirnya Lancer menjadi pemenangnya (Pertandingan terpaksa dihentikan oleh panitia karena sudah saking gondoknya menunggu mereka selesai).

"Oke, acara selanjutnya adalah...".

Stik telah diambil, perlombaan selanjutnya adalah...

**Voli**.

"HUAA!" Teriak Berserker dengan keras sembari mata memerah.

Berserker tengah menekan tangannya ke atas, memperlihatkan otot kekar yang seharusnya tidak cocok buat dirinya *Dismack lagi oleh Berserker*. Ia memakai pakaian olahraga berwarna putih dengan bagian perut tidak tertutupi kain, sehingga perut six pack yang seharusnya ia tutupi justru diumbar (Mata gue pedih euy! *Dicolok Berserker*).

"Wuah, ototnya" Ucap Shinji sweatdrop ketika melihat otot kekar dari Berserker.

***Set!*.**

Mendadak Rider berdiri dan ikut memamerkan otot.

"Lihatlah ototku ini, budak!" Ucap Rider sembari memamerkan otot.

"Otot anda sangat menakjubkan, yang mulia".

Sementara yang lain ikut sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Hormes berjalan dari samping arena, ia sekali-kali mengimbaskan rambutnya ke samping. Dengan tatapan dingin dari matanya, serta ia mengibaskan rambut, membuat seluruh cewe di ruang studio terpaksa menutup hidung mereka agar tidak nosebleed lagi.

"Kyaa! Hormes-sama!" teriak salah satu gadis.

"Kita mulai!" Ucap Karin bersiap meniup peluit.

***Prit!*.**

Berserker melempar bola ke atas dan bola tersebut turun secara perlahan. Ia melompat ketika bola hampir mengenai tangannya, ia menarik tangan kanan ke belakang dan berniat melakukan Serving dengan keras.

***Krr!*.**

***Syut!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Seluruh otot di wajah Berserker keluar semua ketika melakukan serving, menimbulkan smash yang kuat seperti sebuah torpedo.

***Wush!*.**

Hormes terkejut melihat smash barusan dan tak mampu membalikkannya. Ia hanya berdiri bengong sekaligus merinding usai melihat smash tersebut.

***Duak!*.**

Bola Voli menghantam keras dinding arena dan menghancurkannya, kali ini semua orang bergidik ngeri ketika melihat smash Berserker yang menghancurkan tembok, mana bolanya masih berputar lagi.

"HUAA!" Teriak Berserker gaje sambil memamerkan otot.

***Prit!*.**

"Tereliminasi karena menghancurkan arena" Tunjuk Karin ke arah Berserker usai meniup peluit.

"HAH!" Balas Berserker usai teriak gaje.

"Mana bisa Berserker bersaing lomba jika tidak menghancurkan sesuatu" Ucap Taira sambil sweatdrop gaje.

"Benar juga" Balas Diana masih dalam sweatdrop.

Untuk perlombaan kedua dimenangkan oleh...

**Hormes** (Menang karena Berserker di diskualifikasi).

**Archer** (Menang karena lawannya itu Caster, dan berhubung ia tidak ada sejak awal acara, jadi dia menang dengan mudah).

**Rider** (Menang dengan mudah gara-gara Saber tak sengaja menghancurkan bola menggunakan pedang).

**Lancer** (Menang dengan mudah karena Assasin di diskualifikasi gara-gara membuat kempes bola voli dengan kukunya saat hendak melakukan serving).

"Lomba ketiga adalah...".

Stik ketiga telah diangkat, lomba selanjutnya adalah...

**Dead** **Shot**.

"Eh?".

"APA-APAAN INI!" Ucap Rider ketika dirinya diikat salib di tengah lapangan. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah puluhan apel yang diikat dengan berbagai jenis warna.

"Lomba kali ini para peserta harus menembak sebuah apel dengan sebuah pistol yang diisi jarum khusus. Jarak menembaknya adalah 500 M dengan kesempatan menembak yaitu satu kali. Setiap apel bernilai beda, tergantung para peserta berhasil mengenainya".

"Tu-Tu-Tu-Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku!".

***Set!*.**

Saber mengambil pistol yang berisi satu jarum dan mengarahkannya ke Rider.

"Terimalah nasibmu, Rider!".

***Dor!*.**

***Slub!*.**

Tembakan Saber hampir saja mengenai bagian samping kiri perut Rider, jarum tembakannya mengenai apel merah.

"Oh, apel merah bernilai 80 point".

"UMU!" Ucap Saber dengan bangga.

***Set!*.**

Lancer mengambil pistol yang sudah disediakan.

"Kali ini giliranku".

"HENTIKAN WOI!".

***Dor!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Slub!*.**

Tembakan Lancer hampir mengenai dahi Rider, jarum tembakannya mengenai apel hitam.

"Apel hitam bernilai 70 point" Ucap Karin sembari membaca nilai apel, sementara panitia di belakangnya sibuk mencatat.

"WOI!".

"Menakjubkan... Pemandangan yang menakjubkan!" Ucap seseorang.

"Su-Suara itu..." Ucap Rider dengan nada gugup, ia menoleh ke arah atas.

"Gilgamesh!" Tambahnya.

**~ZHITACHI~**

"Wo-Woi! Darimana saja kau!" Bentak Rin dengan sejadi-jadinya, sementara Shiro tengah menenangkan Rin.

"Sayangnya, ini terlalu lama... Terlalu lama!" Ucap Gil sembari merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping, setelah itu ia rentangkan tangan kiri ke bawah. Ia seperti tengah meratapi sesuatu.

"**Gate of... Babylon!**" Gil memejamkan mata sekilas, ia membuka perlahan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ratusan tongkat sihir muncul dari portal di belakang dirinya, ia merentangkan kembali kedua tangannya ke samping dengan senyuman puas.

"Woi, woi, woi, woi, woi! Dilarang pakai Noble Phantasm!" Henti Rider ketika melihat tongkat dari Gil tengah mengeluarkan cahaya.

Gil hanya membalasnya dengan menghempaskan rambut depannya.

"Akulah peraturannya!" Jawabnya santai.

***Dor Dor Dor!*.**

Ratusan tembakan mengenai Rider dan membuatnya gosong seketika.

"Ah!" Cuman itu yang Taira ucapkan.

"Rider tewas!" Tambah Saber.

"TIDAAK! YANG MULIA!" Teriak Dan sembari berlari ke arah Rider.

"Po-Point yang didapatkan oleh Caster adalah... 4500 point" Ucap Karin sembari sweatdrop.

"HUAHAHA! Gate of Babylon Alternative!".

"Tunggu! Itu skillku!" Ucap Lancer dengan empat siku muncul di belakang rambut.

"Skill milikmu... Juga milikku!" Jawab Gil dengan mantap.

"Dasar maniak tertua di sejarah manusia".

Pemenang untuk lomba ketiga adalah...

**Gilgamesh : 4500 Point.**

**Saber : 80 Point.**

**Lancer : 70 Point.**

Sisanya cuman bengong karena si tumbal sudah tewas terkena jarum super milik Gil *Digrepe oleh monster Sphinx milik Rider*.

"Perlombaan selanjutnya adalah...".

**Permainan** **Raja**.

"Permainan Raja!".

"Aku kan sudah jadi raja" Ucap Saber dengan tenang.

"Aku juga" Balas Gil.

"Um" Balas Lancer.

"Hum!" Balas Rider.

"Demikian juga aku" Balas Berserker.

Archer dan Assasin mah cuman diam saja, mereka kan bukan raja.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat...

"Permainan berakhir!" Ucap Hormes dan Karin dengan bagian dahi sampai mata menjadi hitam.

"Sudah kuduga" Balas Diana.

Pertarungan selanjutnya diteruskan menjadi lomba memasak. Seluruh peserta baik Master maupun Servant harus mengikuti lomba ini. di kelompok Taira Nampak tenang seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya Saber dengan diam-diam mencampurkan sesuatu pada masakannya. Machi dan Archer Nampak santai membuat origiri sembari bercengkrama. Lain cerita pada kelompok Shinji, justru Shinji mencoba menghentikan Assasin yang tengah mencampurkan sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan pada sup buatannya. Karena Diana hanya bisa membuat makanan ringan, ia membuat sebuah roti kering bersama Lancer.

Berbeda dengan keributan antara Shinji dengan Assasin, justru keributan dari kelompok Rin jauh lebih heboh. Gil yang hendak mencampurkan sebuah daging berbentuk aneh langsung dihentikan oleh Rin. Mereka sempat debat bahkan ampe acara smackdown (?) segala, pada akhirnya Shiro yang membuat masakan seorang diri (Rin dan Shiro jadi satu tim karena Hormes menjadi pembawa acara).

Berserker hanya memandangi Sakura memasak, ia hanya mangut-mangut gaje karena sejatinya ia tidak pandai memasak *Dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Berserker karena buka aib*.

Dan terakhir adalah Rider yang memasak daging dengan bentuk aneh. Katanya ia ingin membuat makanan khas dari mesir.

Akhirnya pemenang dari lomba memasak dimenangkan oleh Diana.

Kemudian, keganasan Perang Cawan Suci ke-6 mencapai puncaknya, pertarungannya begitu hebat dan sangat abnormal. Mereka bakal mengalami trauma yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya semua peserta terbaring tidak berdaya usai pertarungan terakhir menghancurkan studio. Hanya Taira yang mencoba berdiri.

"Tidak kusangka kalau Perang Cawan Suci segaje dan sesulit ini" Balasnya sembari mengatur nafas.

***Sring!*.**

Sebuah cahaya turun dari langit sembari membawa bola yang menyala. Perlahan bola tersebut pecah dan menunjukkan sebuah Cawan Emas.

"Itu...".

"Cawan Suci!" Kali ini Diana juga ikut berdiri.

"Kekacauan ini... Kekacauan ini gara-gara benda itu!".

"**Observe... Enuma Elish!**".

Taira memanggil replika Ea milik Gil di tangan kanan.

"Master!" Panggil Saber dari tempat terbaringnya.

Suasana menjadi tegang ketika Taira tengah berjalan ke arah Cawan Emas, bahkan ada yang menyalakan musik kesedihan. Seluruh peserta perlahan menoleh ke arah Taira.

***Tap!*.**

Taira menarik Ea ke belakang ketika senjata tersebut tengah mengumpulkan energi.

"**Enuma Elish!**".

Taira mendorong energi dari Ea dan melesatkannya ke Cawan Suci, mengikis dan melenyapkannya seketika.

Suasana menjadi tenang usai Cawan Emas telah hancur.

"Akhirnya".

***Sring!*.**

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul di tempat Cawan Emas berada sebelumnya, menampilkan seorang gadis berpakaian maid gothic yang keluar dari cahaya terang tersebut tengah duduk di batu dengan kaki kiri berada di atas kaki kanan.

"Eh?" Balas Taira terkejut.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terkurung di perangkat Gaje" Ucap Karin dengan wajah tenang, sementara Diana hanya sweatdrop akut.

"Si-Siapa kau?".

"HIAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berdiri lalu mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas sembari berteriak, membuat Taira terkejut bukan main.

Sebuah cahaya muncul kembali, kali ini membentuk sebuah roket berbentuk ufo.

Isshin meniup asap rokoknya ke depan,

"Terimalah dia, wahai pemenang".

***Slut!*.**

Beberapa tentakel muncul usai pintu roket terbuka, mengikat paksa Taira dan menariknya ke dalam Roket lalu menerbangkannya.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Teriaknya dari dalam roket ketika berada di depan udara.

***Tling!*.**

"Nee-san, apa aku sudah cukup berguna untuk seluruh manusia?" Ucap Taira sebelum dirinya menghilang.

Semua orang sweatdrop akut melihat kepergian dari Taira, sementara Karin Jawdrop akut.

"Apa ini berarti Cawan Suci itu terlalu berat untuk seorang manusia?" Ucap Hormes disaat Sweatdropnya.

Isshin menoleh ke arah langit, tempat dimana sisa asap roket berada. Ia menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan ke depan.

"Ini masih belum berakhir".

~**TBC**~

* * *

~**OTHER** **STORY**~

Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan ke priview episode selanjutnya?.

1\. **Ya...**

2\. Tidak...

***Teng! Teng!*.**

"**Sungguh-sungguh terjadi... Episode berikutnya!".**

"YO! Yo! Yo! Kita kembali lagi pada Carnaval gaje! Jika kau menanyakan kabar maka aku jawab 'Baik-baik saja'... 'Tiger Dojo' dimulai!" Ucap Taiga dengan semangat.

"Akulah sang instruktur, Macan Kota Fuyuki! ***Grawr!*,** dan juga...".

"Sang asisten, murid nomer satu".

"Tuh kan, pasti kita dapat adaptasi kedua. Fuah! Aku sangat senang!".

"Iya, terus?".

"Karena itulah...".

"Aku akan melakukan gerakan ini lagi!" Ucapnya sambil melakukan goyangan aneh.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kalau banyak bergerak, bisa-bisa Author bakal marah!" Henti Illya ke arah Taiga yang sedang goyang ngebor (?).

"Toh, lagian ini juga bagian penutup. Kenapa harus gak boleh gerak bebas?" kali ini gerakan dari Taiga jadi lebih ekstrim, sementara Illya sudah panik berat.

"Se-Selanjutnya... **Chapter 2 : Pertumpahan Darah yang Gaje**... Nantikan, yah" Ucap Illya ke arah kamera.

***Tit!*.**

Layar kamera telah mati.

"Adududuh, pungungku sakit!" Tiba-tiba saja encok Taiga kambuh.

"Baru saja mau aku bilang".

~**END**~

* * *

Fuah! Akhirnya selesai juga... Untuk chapter pertama memang Zhitachi targetkan mengikuti dulu alur cerita seperti di Carnival Phantasm pertama. Untuk seterusnya Zhitachi usahakan akan membuat jalan cerita sesuai cerita asli Zhitachi.

Cerita FF ini bakal Zhitachi update sekitar 1 atau 2 hari usai FF F/A update, atau paling lama 3 hari sesudah F/A update.

Oh ya, Zhitachi mengajak Reader sekalian untuk berkolaborasi bersama FF Zhitachi guna memperlancar jalannya 'Carnival Phantasm 2'. Sama seperti di anime, tentu Zhitachi ingin mengajak Reader untuk menyumbangkan character kalian untuk berkesempatan bergabung pada perayaan besar 'Carnival Phantasm 2' ini.

"Ano, Zhitachi-san, bagaimana kita bisa berkolaborasi?".

Jawabannya mudah, cukup isi hal yang tercantum di bawah ini:

1\. Harus Character OC (Original Character) dan sudah mempunyai cerita sendiri di cerita FF Reader sekalian (Nanti Zhitachi juga akan membaca cerita dari Reader yang mengikuti acara ini guna mengevaluasi Character tersebut).

2\. MC harus bergelar Sarjana Harem (?) (Itu loh 1 Cowok dengan 5/6 Cewek).

3\. jelaskan secara singkat namun mudah dipahami oleh Zhitachi tentang penggambaran Character OC tersebut (Maklum, otak Zhitachi kadang konslet sendiri).

4\. Berikan seunik mungkin penjelasan dari Character OC Reader sekalian, baik itu si MC atau para Ceweknya (Nilai Plus nih).

5\. Deskripsi untuk Character OC boleh mengambil dari mana saja, asalkan nama mereka asli buatan dari Reader sekalian.

6\. Asal-usul dan identitas tidak boleh sama seperti di anime manapun ataupun meniru Character milik para Reader yang lain (Nama masih diperbolehkan).

Setelah mengikuti 6 hal di atas, Zhitachi akan memilih satu Character OC tersebut dan berkesempatan mengikuti jalan cerita di perayaan besar ini sampai selesai.

Batas waktunya sampai satu bulan (Lama beut!). Hitung-hitung untuk mencari para Reader yang bersedia menyewakan (?) sementara Character OC mereka.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carnival Phantasm**** 2**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Sudah hampir satu bulan nih voting untuk Carnival Phantasm 2, karena belum ada masukan tokoh dari para Readers sekalian *Author nangis di pojokan*, maka Zhitachi akan memperkenalkan tokoh dari serial novel milik Zhitachi sendiri. Siapa saja mereka, langsung kita cek aja di bawah...

1\. **Kanjaki Shin.**

Ciri-Ciri : Berambut hitam panjang sepundak, memiliki pupil mata berwarna coklat tua. Di cerita ini potongan rambutnya menjadi pendek seperti adiknya namun sedikit berantakan.

Deskripsi : Sinis, kejam, dan tegas, seperti itu sifat dari seorang pemimpin grup rahasia yang dibentuk oleh Oyadasha. Ia dikenal sebagai 'Vampir Slayer' dan hampir ditakuti oleh kalangan bangsawan di kota tersebut. Ia memiliki potensi untuk menguasai penuh kota Valthis jika saja ia tidak malas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kabar terdengar bahwa ia merupakan manusia setengah vampir.

2\. **Shan.**

Ciri-Ciri : Pada mode santai rambutnya berwarna merah muda, namun jika sedang bertarung warna rambutnya berubah menjadi merah. Sama seperti vampir pada umumnya, warna pupil matanya juga berwarna merah.

Deskripsi : Heroin cewek utama dalam cerita '**The Last Warrior : Arc Night and Mist Sorrow**'. Sebelum ia bergabung dengan grup **The Valcon,** ia sering sekali bentrok dengan Yuuna. Sehingga waktu itu sempat terjadi perang antara ras vampir dengan manusia. Ia bertemu dengan Shin ketika tengah melarikan diri usai kalah perang. Pada awalnya ia menganggap remeh kekuatan Shin, namun seiring berjalan waktu ia tahu bahwa orang yang ia awasi ini juga memiliki darah vampir. Walau tahu bahwa Shin membenci vampir, Shan tetap terus mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya membuat hati Shin luluh dan menerimanya ke grup **The Valcon.**

3\. **Masha.**

Ciri-Ciri : Berambut ungu pendek dengan warna pupil mata yaitu jingga.

Deskripsi : Seorang detektif yang bekerja di kota Valthis. Pintar dalam memecahkan masalah dan berani mengambil keputusan, ia dikenal sebagai '**Detektif hebat dari kota Valthis**'. Karena kepintaran dan kejeliannya, ia sempat ditakuti oleh pemimpin **The Valcon.** Shin menganggap bahwa sekecil apapun tindakan seorang penjahat akan dengan mudah terbaca oleh pupil jingga dari detektif Valthis (Merujuk ke Masha). Sepanjang cerita berjalan, walau Masha tergolong detektif pintar, ia masih kesulitan untuk mencari bukti kejahatan yang dimiliki oleh grup **The Valcon** (Bahkan detektif hebat sekalipun akan kesulitan untuk membaca pergerakan dari **The Valcon).**

4\. **Chio.**

Ciri-Ciri :

Deskripsi : Seorang asisten detektif yang bekerja di bawah pelindungan polisi Valthis, melayani Masha sebagai murid sekaligus membantu pekerjaannya. Riwayatnya hampir sama yang dimiliki oleh Masha karena dia selalu berada di samping detektif hebat tersebut.

5\. **Aya.**

Ciri-Ciri : Memakai kacamata dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna biru. Warna pupil matanya yaitu hijau kelam.

Deskripsi : Salah satu pelayan terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Oyadasha. Ia sering membantu tugas Oyadasha untuk membantu atau melenyapkan orang yang dikira mengganggu kediaman villa. Sifatnya cukup terbuka untuk sesama, namun sifatnya akan berbeda jika ia tengah bertugas. Ia sangat suka mengkritik segala sesuatu yang dianggap melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

6\. **Rin.**

Ciri-Ciri : Tidak berkacamata seperti kakaknya dengan potongan rambut panjang sedada berwarna biru.

Deskripsi : Salah satu pelayan terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Oyadasha sekaligus adik dari Aya. Ia jarang menunjukkan sifatnya saat berbicara. Ia menurut kepada apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Aya dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Contohnya, jika Aya menyuruhnya untuk tidak membalas ucapan siapapun, Rin akan terdiam sembari mendengar ucapan orang lain.

Untuk tokoh lainnya akan dijelaskan pada akhir Chapter.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

**Disclaimer:**** Ufotable Feat Zhitachi.**

**Genre: Crime, Supranatural, Tragedy.**

**Character: ****Chara OC Zhitachi****.**

**Rate: M+.**

**Sinopsis: **Kanjaki Shin, seorang pemuda dengan garis terakhir penyihir yang tengah hidup di jaman modern. Hanya segelinting kisah mengenai seorang pemuda yang membunuh korban tanpa menggunakan senjata. Cerita ini lahir dari kota penuh kriminalitas dan kejahatan paling buruk dalam sejarah. Dengan grup yang ia pimpin dan bertekad untuk menguasai dunia gelap, mereka adalah... **The Valcon.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**~ZHITACHI~**

***Ping Pong Pang Pong!***.

"Eto... Mungkin ini mendadak, sepertinya saya salah kasih deskripsi untuk pembukaan Charakter baru" Ucap Author dengan tampang polos, ia sekali-kali menggaruk rambut belakang sembari masang muka gak tahu apa-apa.

***Set!*.**

Author tiba-tiba saja dililit oleh rantai emas yang muncul dari arah samping.

"Eh?".

***Set!*.**

"KYAA!".

***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

Author menjerit lekong ketika ditarik ke arah samping sembari terdengar suara orang mukul kasur (?), eh salah, maksudnya seperti suara mukul orang.

"Uhuk! Jahat kalian!" Ucap Author sembari berjalan gemetar ke tengah kamera. Sebenarnya wajah dan tubuh Author sudah tidak layak untuk dipertontonkan lagi.

Layar berkedip sekali, menunjukkan Author sudah kembali sehat wal afiat (?).

"Ehem, karena ini cerita comedy, maka saya akan melakukan skill pengganti genre" Balasnya sembari masang gaya tak kalah abstur, sebelas dua belas sama muka Sphinx milik Rider (?).

"**Comedy**... **Beam**!" Ucapnya sembari masang gaya Ultramen pas ngeluarin plasma beam ke kamera, menutupi seluruh layar dan membuatnya menjadi putih.

**Disclaimer:**** Zhitachi.**

**Genre: Comedy, Parody, ****Harem****.**

**Character: ****Chara OC Zhitachi****.**

**Rate: K+**** up to T****.**

**Sinopsis: **Pantai... Laut... dan Awan yang biru... Inilah musim Panas! Inilah awal dari waktu senjang dari pemimpin **The Valcon** untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Kekacauan serta kelucuan apa yang akan dialami pimpinan tersebut?.

***Warning : 100% OOC, jadi semua genre yang di atas telah diubah sepenuhnya karena skill saya, huahahaha!*.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**~ZHITACHI~**

Taira menghadap mukanya ke atas sambil memasang muka bengong. Kok bisa ia mendarat di tempat aneh seperti ini. Mana ufo aneh ini jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit (Bagian atas berada di atas pasir) lagi.

"Dimana aku?".

Suasana yang tenang, ditemani oleh suara gelombang laut yang menenangkan, tiupan angin laut yang membuat sejuk. Ketenangan ini seakan seperti menghipnotis para makhluk untuk sekilas merilekskan pikiran mereka.

Laut yang biru, awan biru polos, pasir putih, dan pantai pribadi. Ah~ alangkah indahnya liburan di tempat seperti ini...

Tapi...

"Ayo kita main, Onii-san!" Ajak gadis berumur 10 tahun berambut ungu terurai sedang berusaha mengajak Shin yang tengah bersantai di kursi pantai sembari muka di tutupi buku. Ia terus menerus menarik lengan tangan kanan Shin agar dia mau membuka mata.

"Tidak boleh! Onii-sama akan main bersama Chacha!" Kali ini gadis berambut kuning dengan rambut terikat di samping kiri rambut sedang menarik lengan tangan lain Shin.

"Onii... Tali BH ku lepas!" Balas seorang gadis dengan watados, Chacha dan gadis berambut ungu membalas ucapan itu dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Hm~ Harga minyak di Pakistan menurun sebanyak 5% karena terbukti melakukan penjualan illegal. Ini akan menjadi masalah untuk kita" Ucap gadis berkacamata dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna biru tengah membaca serius koran edaran yang sempat ia ambil di meja Author (Baca : Nyolong).

"Umm~ Makanan ini enak sekali, Chio-chan!" Ucap gadis berambut ungu pendek ke gadis di samping dirinya. Ia nampak tengah menikmati es serut yang barusan dibuat dari gadis bernama Chio.

"Umu" Balas Chio dengan nada datar.

"Pokoknya gak boleh! Onii-sama harus main sama Chacha!" Balas Chacha tak mau kalah, bahkan ampe narik lengan Shin dengan bringas, dua anak kecil yang tersisa juga ikut menarik tubuh Shin. Bahkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya sampai jatuh, menampilkan raut muka yang tengah menahan sesuatu (Pengin berak mungkin? *Author dirajam oleh Shin*).

Muncul empat siku di dahi Shin, ia sudah hilang kesabaran menghadapi tiga curut ini *Dibakar Shin*, eh salah, maksudnya tiga anak kecil.

"Ka-li-an!" Ucap Shin dengan nada horror, sementara tiga curut- eh salah, maksudnya tiga anak tersebut merinding disko.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Set!*.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah terurai berlari dan langsung melompat ke arah Shin.

"SHIN-CHAN!".

***Duak!*.**

Naasnya, pendaratan dari gadis itu justru mengenai perut Shin. Kalo kaki sih masih mending, lah ini pakai siku, mana keduanya lagi.

Udah digangguin, masih aja kena apes, rejeki nomplok dah *Author dibuang ke laut*.

***Bruk!*.**

Shin seketika pingsan dengan mata memutih, sementara yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Ara Ara~ Sepertinya rame di sini" Sosok gadis berambut orange dengan sifat seperti Onee-san datang menghampiri mereka, ditemani oleh gadis berambut biru panjang terikat.

"Oya-sama" Panggil gadis berambut biru pendek, ia menaruh korannya dan berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Loh? Kenapa dengan Shin?".

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh ke arah Shin yang tengah ditampar berulang kali oleh si pelaku agar bisa sadar.

"Biasa, Shan-san baru saja berulah".

"Oh".

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Terus? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" Tanya Shin membuka suara. Kedua pipinya nampak menyala seperti lampu taman usai ditampar oleh Shan.

"Iyyaa~ Aku hanya bingung mau ngapain di pantai pribadi yang luas seperti ini, ya kan Chio-chan?".

"Um".

'Hanya itu?' Batin Shin sweatdrop.

"Terus kalian berempat, kenapa kalian ada di sini?".

"Tentu saja, Onee-san ingin menikmati liburan dengan Shin-chan".

"Umu" Balas gadis berambut biru terikat dengan singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin merilekskan pikiran, aku lelah jika sudah memikirkan pekerjaan tanpa dapat upah tambahan" Keluh gadis berambut biru berkacamata.

"Lalu aku-".

"Sudah, aku tahu apa yang kau maksud" Henti Shin sebelum Shan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shan saat ini...

Ada dua kemungkinan, mau mengganggu tidurnya, atau mengganggunya dalam tiduran menikmati pemandangan pantai (Sama aja woi!).

"Lalu, tiga anak kecil ini?".

"Ayo kita main pasir bersama, Onii-san"

"Gak boleh Chii-chan! Onii-sama mau berenang bersama Chacha!".

'Kalian berdua masih aja ribut' Balas Shin dengan sweatdrop.

"A-Ano... Onii".

"Oni?" Tanya Chisa dan Chacha kebingungan. Kalo diartikan kata itu merujuk ke arti 'Iblis'. Entahlah, entah itu telinga mereka yang sudah rada budek karena duet mulu *Dibrondong oleh tembakan AK-47 sama Shan dan Shin*. Atau karena memang dasarnya Shin itu iblis, hanya Author yang tahu.

"Te-Temani Yume ke to-toilet, Onii" Ucap Yume sembari tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

"Eh?" kali ini Shin beserta Chacha dan Chisa ikut sweatdrop.

"HUAHAHAHA!" Suara keras nan cempreng terdengar oleh mereka.

"Suara cempreng ini...".

"O-Onii-sama... Lihat ke atas!".

Sebuah helikopter muncul di atas mereka, di pintu heli terdapat gadis tengah berdiri dengan pakaian yang sebenarnya tidak layak Author katakan karena sangat menguras pengeluaran darah ke hidung (?).

"Ternyata kalian menikmati liburan membosankan di tempat ini _desu_ _wa_!".

"Cih, gadis sombong itu".

***Crek!*.**

Shan mengambil sebuah bazooka dan mengunci sasaran ke heli.

"Eh?".

***Wush!*.**

Peluru bazooka terbang menuju ke ekor heli dan mengenainya, membuat kendaraan itu jatuh ke laut sembari berputar-putar.

***Byur!*.**

Semua orang sweatdrop akut melihat heli itu jatuh dengan sangat gaje, sementara Shan tersenyum puas usai membuang senapan bazooka ke belakang.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Sosok gadis yang ada di heli itu segera berlari ke hadapan Shan dengan wajah awut-awutan. Rambut pirangnya dipenuhi oleh rumput dan satu bintang laut.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Vampir bodoh!".

"Aku kira itu lalat yang sedang terbang di atasku" Balas Shan dengan suara mengejek sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Sudah-sudah, daripada meributkan masalah ini kita selesaikannya dengan satu pertandingan".

"Pertandingan? Aku tidak takut _desu_ _wa_!".

"Aku juga!".

"Kalo begitu... Aya".

"Oke Oya-sama... Rin".

"Baik, Onee-sama".

***Set!*.**

Sebuah tirai turun dari atas layar.

"Waktunya menikmati musim panas! Kompetisi Bola Voli Pantai!" Ucap Aya dengan nada semangat.

"Yey!" Balas Rin dengan nada datar.

1... 2... 3... Semuanya masih belum konek.

"Terus?".

***Tlick*.**

Mendadak, layar menjadi hitam, hanya ada Aya dengan ditemani cahaya lampu di atasnya.

"Musim panas hanya terjadi satu kali selama satu tahun, bukannya akan salah jika tidak menikmati waktu singkat ini?".

"Y-Ya?" Balas Shin masih sweatdrop.

"Untuk itu...".

"Kami mengadakan pertandingan Voli musim panas! Dan hadiahnya adalah...".

***Jreng!*.**

Aya memperlihatkan sebuah papan tulis berukuran 60x40 cm.

"Tim yang menang akan mendapat uang sebanyak 1 M dari keluarga Naohara".

"Sejak kapan aku mengorbankan uang sebanyak itu?".

"Itu rahasia!" Ucap Aya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Ini karena perintah dari Author" Tambah Rin.

Seketika tatapan dari gadis itu menjadi tajam ke Author.

"Aku akan menghajarmu usai chapter ini berakhir".

Author merinding disko ketika melihat tatapan itu seakan seperti ingin menggrepe dirinya sampe subuh (?).

"Untuk serangan terbaik mendapatkan hadiah Villa dari Oya-sama".

Gadis yang selalu dipanggil "Oya" memasang tatapan terkejut.

"Eh! Kok Villaku?".

"Itu rahasia!" Ucap Aya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Ini karena perintah dari Author" Tambah Rin.

Sama seperti tatapan gadis itu tadi, Oya menoleh ke arah Author dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku akan mengubur Author geblek itu usai Yuu-chan menghajarnya".

Sudah dipastikan hidup Author hanya sampai chapter ini berakhir.

"Untuk MVP nya adalah... Bermalam satu hari bersama Shin-sama di Villa khusus!".

Semua cewek yang ada di tempat terkejut mendengar hadiah terakhir.

"Bermalam dengan Shin?" Tanya Shan seperti kebingungan. Nih anak daritadi kebingungan mulu kerjaannya *Dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Shan*.

"Sepertinya aku harus tampil sexy ketika berduaan dengan Shin, hehehe... Ups, liurku hampir menetes" Ucap Yuuna sembari membersihkan air liur yang sempat menetes.

_Imajinasi Yuuna..._

***Bruk!*.**

"Kya!".

Shin mendorong tubuh Yuuna ke kasur dan berdiri di atas dirinya.

"Selamat karena sudah MVP, Yuuna".

"I-I-Itu...".

***Set!*.**

Tangan kanan Shin memegang dahu Yuuna, memandangi pupil matanya dengan tatapan pesona.

"Aku senang jika kau yang memenangkannya".

"A-Ano Shin-sama, a-aku ma-masih b-belum siap".

"Kenapa? Hanya ini waktu yang kita punya" Ucap Shin sembari menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah diri Yuuna.

"KYAA!" Teriak cempreng Yuuna ketika tersadar dari lamunan.

"BERISIK!".

***Plak!*.**

Saking keselnya, Shan mukul kepala Yuuna menggunakan kertas yang dilipat menjadi batang kayu. Udah teriak keras, cempreng abis, mana berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Kayaknya Onee-san akan ikutan juga".

"Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan Onii-sama kepada gadis succubus seperti kalian... Kita harus bekerja sama, Chisa, Yume".

"U-Um".

"Ehem, untuk kalian bertiga akan menjadi wasit".

"EH!".

"A-Ano... Aku ingin ikut" Ucap Yume dengan masang puppy eye.

"Maaf Yume-chan, ini urusan orang dewasa yah" Balas Aya ke arah Yume dengan suara lembut, hasilnya, Yume masang tampang mau nangis.

"Ha-Habis ini kita main bersama yah, Yume-chan!" Ucap Aya dengan nada gugup.

"Ba-Baiklah".

"Kalian berdua juga harus ikut" Tunjuk Aya ke arah Chio dan Masha.

"Hah! Aku juga ikutan? Males ah!".

"Umu, aku suka suasana seperti ini".

***Set!*.**

Aya menarik tangan Chio dan Masha berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

***Set!*.**

Mereka berhenti cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang.

"Ne, bayangkan... Jika tim yang kalian ikuti menang, akan ada kesempatan bisa mendapat uang banyak tanpa harus kerja sana-sini kan?".

"Bukannya uang itu hanya untuk individu?".

"Ciah~ Uang itu hanya diberikan jika salah satu dari tim yang menang memberi kontribusi baik. Lagian uang tersebut juga bakal dibagi".

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aya dengan tatapan retenir. Kalo masalah uang nih anak jagonya (Kok dia ngingetin gue sama kutu onta mata duitan di FF sebelah yah?).

Setelah berfikir keras, jawaban mereka adalah...

"Bagaimana, Chio-chan?".

"Ikuti saja".

Aya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Yosh! Kalian berdua resmi bergabung".

"Etto... Untuk pembagian tim silakan ambil stick kayu yang ada di sini".

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

_**Tim Shan (Shan, Yuuna, Shin, dan Chio).**_

_**Tim Oya (Oya, Aya, Rin, dan Masha).**_

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Shin ketika berada di lapangan.

"Hitung-hitung buat genap" Balas Aya.

"Lalu wasitnya?".

Taira tengah duduk di atas kursi yang berada dipinggir net sambil masang muka bengong, mungkin masih belum sadar kenapa dia ada di tempat ini.

'Siapa lagi dia?' Batin Shin dengan sweatdrop.

"Peraturannya mudah, tim yang memasukkan bola ke wilayah musuh akan mendapat point".

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Shan dan Yuuna berubah menjadi horror ke arah depan.

"Berarti tidak akan masalah jika bola mendarat ke orang lain selama dia berada di wilayah".

"Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh _desu_ _wa_".

"Etto, gak gitu juga sih".

Oya tahu tatapan tersebut yang tengah mengarah kepadanya, ia membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan horror.

"Oh? Aku tidak keberatan".

'Apa ini tidak apa-apa?' Batin Shin sweatdrop.

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika 3 aura saling bertemu, bahkan aura tersebut membangunkan Taira dari kebengongannya. Ia tengak-tengok kaya orang kebingungan.

"Dimana aku?".

'Lu baru sadar' Batin Shin sweatdrop lagi.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Setelah Taira diberitahu tugasnya sebagai wasit oleh Aya, Taira bersiap meniup peluit sebagai tanda dimulai. Pada awalnya ia cuman mangut-mangut kaya kera ngerap *Di GoB sama Taira*, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia mengerti.

***Prit!*.**

Yuuna melempar bola ke atas sebagai tanda memulai Serve.

"MVP!".

***Splash!*.**

Serve dari Yuuna cukup kuat dan mengarah ke Aya.

"Aku terima!".

***Pluk!*.**

"Rin!".

"Um!".

***Set!*.**

Rin menerima pemberian bola dari Aya dan memantulkannya ke atas.

"Oya-sama!".

"Oke!".

***Set!*.**

Oya segera melompat dan bersiap melakukan smash.

"Terima ini... **Demon Slashing!".**

***Wush!*.**

Kali ini smash dari Oya lebih kuat dari Shan dan mengarah kepadanya, bahkan ada efek merah di lesatannya.

"Hiaat!".

Shan menerima smash bola yang masih berputar, mencoba mengarahkan bola tersebut ke depan.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Naas, bola tersebut mengenai wajah Yuuna dengan telak. Bahkan masih berputar walau sudah mengenai wajah. Tak lama bola tersebut melesat ke samping bersamaan dengan Yuuna ikut ambruk.

**Babak kedua...**

"Hiaat!".

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Lagi-lagi wajah Yuuna menjadi imbasnya lesatan dari smash Shan.

**Babak ketiga...**

"Masih belum!".

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Dan lagi wajah Yuuna menjadi pendaratan mulus untuk smash Shan.

"KAU SENGAJA KAN ! ? " Ucap Yuuna sembari mengeluarkan revolver entah darimana. Wajahnya terdapat bekas bola yang barusan menemplek gaje.

"Kok kau tahu?" Balas Shan dengan senyuman polos.

"A-Anak ini...".

**Babak keempat...**

Kali ini serve mengarah ke Chio, ia mampu membalikkan serve dari Aya dan bola melambung ke udara.

"Shin-kun".

"Ya!".

***Set!*.**

Shin melompat dengan indah sembari bersiap melakukan smash.

"Hiaat!*.

***Duak!*.**

Bukannya jatuh ke wilayah musuh, bola tersebut justru kembali lagi ke muka Yuuna. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi gaje.

"Sial banget kau hari ini".

"Kenapa... harus... aku".

"Mending aku pulang" Balas Chio dengan tidak semangat.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan ini berubah menjadi sangat ekstrim. Bahkan Yuuna dan Shan selalu melakukan smash ke arah masing-masing karena masalah tadi.

**Pertandingan yang ke 50...**

Aya melakukan serve pelan ke depan.

"Sudah saatnya mengeluarkan jurus andalan!" Ucap Shan sembari mengangkat tangan ke langit. Memunculkan sebuah pulau besar berbentuk kerucut tengah jatuh ke arah dirinya, menimbulkan ledakan angin di sekitar mereka.

"Tu-Tunggu! Itu bukan bola!" Ucap Yuuna sembari terkejut.

"ITU MELANGGAR ATURAN!".

"Mana kutahu!".

"THEDAK!".

***Dum!*.**

Setelah itu, pertarungan mematikan dan berdarah antar makhluk gaje (?) pun masih berlanjut...

**Sore hari yang indah...** (Indah gundulmu!).

"Etto... 1400 point melawan 1401" Ucap Taira sembari menahan dirinya di atas papan skor karena kursi yang ia duduki sudah hancur. Tubuhnya juga ikut babak belur karena pertandingan ini.

Semua pemain bahkan sudah pada koid karena kelelahan. Ada yang sudah terpapar gaje, bahkan Yuuna jatuh dengan posisi bokong berada di atas dengan kepala masuk ke pasir.

Yang berdiri di atas lapangan yaitu Oya dan Shan.

**"*Hosh! Hosh!*** Tidak buruk juga untuk seorang vampir sepertimu" Ucap Oya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan kaya habis dipacu berlari muterin benua eropa 100x.

"Hmm~ Lumayan juga untuk ukuran seorang manusia sepertimu, Oya".

"Li... buran...ku ***Glek!*"** Ucap Shin terbata setelah itu pingsan kembali.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Shin tengah menaruh wajahnya di meja café. Setelah bergulat dengan para monster dari dunia lain (?), ia tidak sempat menikmati waktu liburannya. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun terus menerus bekerja dan mendapat kesempatan berlibur satu hari, bukannya ia bisa menghilangkan stress akibat pekerjaan justru dibikin tambah stress akibat perilaku mereka. Ia sungguh apes untuk urusan liburan.

"Ahhh~ Aku ingin mati" Keluhnya.

"Permisi, maukah anda berbagi meja dengan pelanggan lain?".

Shin membenarkan posisinya,

"Tent- Hah!".

Ia melihat Taira dengan pakaian kumuhnya sedang menarik kursi yang ada di depan Shin.

"Ke-Kenapa dengan dirimu?".

"Gara-Gara lomba gaje itu, aku belum sempat memikirkan cara pulang".

"Hah? Pulang?".

"Hum, pulang".

**Sekarang waktunya...**

_**COMEDY OPERA!**_

***Jreng! Jreng!*.**

Tirai merah telah diangkat, menampilkan Aya, Rin, dan Masha.

"Halo-Halo... Sudah waktunya Comedi Opera datang! Saya Aya, lalu kalian berdua?".

"Rin".

"Masha".

"Kami akan datang untuk menghibur kalian!".

***Jeng Jreng!*.**

"Oke-Oke! Karena kami baru tampil perdana, kami akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk menghibur kalian! Tentu saja ditemani host super kece yaitu Aya-chan!".

"Bukannya tampil perdana tidak usah berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Chio dengan nada malas.

"Hei anggota baru! Kamu pikir semangat seperti itu bisa bertahan dalam evaluasi dunia perceritaan?" Ucap Aya dengan semangat, sekali-kali ia menunjuk ke arah Chio.

"Mana aku tahu".

"Akan aku tembak bo*ongmu dengan tembakan baruku jika malas seperti itu".

"Hoh? Oke! Siapa takut!" kali ini Masha mengeluaran AK-47 keluaran terbaru berwarna merah.

"Ke-Kenapa orang ini jadi anggota Valcon, sih?" Keluh Aya ke Rin.

"Itu sudah Author yang rancang".

**Hening beberapa saat...**

"COMEDY OPERA!".

"Ehem, sebenarnya Aya mau protes ke Author tentang character baru di cer-".

"HAH!".

Tiba-tiba saja Chio berteriak keras, membuat Author terjatuh ke belakang saat duduk di kursi goyang.

"Aku lupa untuk merekam anime Ecch* untuk minggu ini".

"HAH?".

**Hening beberapa saat...**

"COMEDY OPERA!".

"Ya-Yah, dunia itu memang kejam yah... Apa lagi sedang dalam melakukan bisn-".

"HAH!" Teriak Chio kembali.

"Sekarang apa lagi ! ? " Tanya Aya ketika ucapannya terpotong lagi.

"Aku belum menanak nasi untuk makam malam, boleh aku pulang?".

"HAH?".

**Hening beberapa saat...**

"COMEDY OPERA!".

***Set!*.**

Tirai panggung menutup secara mendadak, menampil layar menjadi warna biru.

"Sudah kuduga kita bisa menghibur hati para readers" Ucap Chio dari balik tirai.

"Itu sudah Author rancang" Kali ini Rin ikut bicara.

"Aku sudah pusing hadapin kalian berdua" Balas Aya dengan nada lemas.

~**TBC**~

* * *

~**OTHER STORY**~

Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan ke priview episode selanjutnya?.

1\. **Ya...**

2\. Tidak...

***Teng! Teng!*.**

"**Sungguh-sungguh terjadi...Episode berikutnya!".**

"YO! Yo! Yo! Apa kab- APA-APAAN INI!" Ucap Taiga kaget ketika tubuhnya hanya sebuah batang lidi yang tengah menari tak tentu arah (?).

"Kan sudah aku bilang, jangan kebanyakan gaya".

"Kenapa kau masih punya tubuh utuh ! ? ".

"Etto, kan aku hanya bicara seadanya... Lagian ini kan perintah dari Author".

"Cih, dasar Author egois" Ucap Taiga sembari menggenggam tangan di samping dada.

"Yang egois itu kamu Instruktur" Balas Illya sweatdrop.

"Bodo amat... Daripada nanggung mending gue masang tarian gaje" Ucap Taiga usai berteriak setelah itu melakukan berbagai macam tarian ekstrim.

"E-EH!".

"Se-Selanjutnya... Chapter 3 : **Kegilaan Saat Di Sekolah**... Nantikan, yah" Ucap Illya ke arah kamera.

***Tit!*.**

Layar kamera telah mati.

"He-Hentikan Instruktur, rekaman sudah selesai" Henti Illya ketika melihat gerakan Taiga semakin ekstrim.

"BODO AMAT!".

***Crack!*.**

"E-Encokku!".

"Tuh kan".

~**END**~

* * *

Fuah! Akhirnya selesai juga...

Sepertinya untuk chapter kedua masih sama yang ada di anime, hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan. Untuk Character OC yang belum disebutkan akan Zhitachi tambahkan di bawah ini...

7\. **Oya.**

Ciri-Ciri : Sifatnya sama seperti anime Hen*ai yang sering Author tonton *Digeplak rotan sama Narator*. Ehem, maksudnya mirip seperti Quetzalcoatl di FGO, hanya saja cara berpakaian lebih menonjol ke era modern. Berambut kuning dengan panjang sampai ke pinggang.

Deskripsi : Pemilik Villa sekaligus pemegang kuasa penuh atas **Corperation of Valcon in Mist Valthis City**, Oyadasha V Marchs. Ia sering disebutkan sebagai 'Vampir yang berbaur dengan manusia', tidak ada yang tahu identitas dari dirinya. Hanya ada satu kejadian yang membuat dirinya memegang 'The Woman who kill Dracula'. Oya akan menjadi musuh terakhir pada Arc '**Night and Mist Sorrow**' pada cerita '**The Last Warrior**' milik Zhitachi. Dia akan menghianati grup **The Valcon** usai mendapatkan kekuatan 'True Blood' milik penerus terakhir vampir Vlad, walau pada akhirnya ia dibunuh oleh Shin.

Oh ya, perlu diketahui bahwa saham dan kekuasaan dari Oyadasha hanya selisih 1 tingkat di bawah keluarga Naohara (Keluarga Yuuna) di kota tersebut, yang artinya ia orang paling memiliki kekuasaan kedua setelah Yuuna.

8\. **Yuuna.**

Ciri-Ciri : Bentuk tubuh, sifat, dan kebiasaannya sangat mirip seperti Luvia Edelfelt. Bahkan gaya rambutnya tergolong hampir sama. Hanya saja gaya rambutnya tidak semencolok seperti Luvia.

Deskripsi : Rival utama dalam bisnis di kota Vathis yang akan dihadapi oleh **The Valcon** dan Oyadasha dari awal cerita sampai sebelum akhir Arc. Memiliki posisi dan wewenang khusus di kota tersebut, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa dijatuhkan walau dengan seluruh kekayaan dari seluruh dunia sekalipun. Ia sangat membenci grup **The Valcon** karena menganggapnya sebagai grup yang tidak tahu balas budi. Pada akhirnya ia justru jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila dengan Shin.

9\. **Chacha.**

Ciri-Ciri : Ia memiliki sifat tidak mau kalah kepada sesama dan membenci orang yang mencintai kakaknya selain dirinya (Singkatnya dia itu Siscon). Berambut kuning dan sering mengikat rambut di samping kiri dan kanan dengan style seperti kakaknya.

Deskripsi : Lebih manja dari Chisa, namun lebih pintar darinya. Adik dari Yuuna dan memiliki sifat yang lebih ekstrim dari dua anak lainnya di grup **The Valcon**. Pada awalnya ia diijinkan untuk berada di **The Valcon** sebagai mata-mata, namun akhirnya ia diperintahkan untuk mendekati Shin agar kakaknya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati Shin. Sama seperti kakaknya, ujung-ujungnya ia juga jatuh hati kepada Shin.

10\. **Chisa.**

Ciri-Ciri : Berambut ungu terurai, yap cuman itu *Reader : Sweatdrop*. Ehem, jika disamakan, character Chisa itu sama seperti keterbalikkan dari Yume. Mereka berdua seperti dua bayangan dalam satu cermin. Pupil matanya sama seperti Shan, yaitu berwarna merah.

Deskripsi : Seorang anak misterius yang sama seperti Shan. Diperkirakan ia memiliki gen vampir dalam dirinya, bahkan Shan mengakuinya sebagai adik. Tidak ada yang tahu identitasnya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia bergabung di **The Valcon** usai diselamatkan oleh Oya dan Shin.

11\. **Yume.**

Ciri-Ciri : Sifatnya sangat mirip seperti Yoshino di anime Date A Live (Mungkin karena sifat pemalunya?). Memiliki rambut hitam dengan potongan pendek sampai ke bawah telinga. Memiliki pupil coklat tua.

Deskripsi : Adik dari Shin sekaligus teman terdekat Chisa. Berbeda dengan sifat kakaknya yang terlihat dingin dan tegas, ia lebih terkesan pemalu. Tidak terlalu suka bicara blak-blakan dan lebih suka menghindari kontak mata saat berbicara. Ia memiliki potensi sebagai ketua **The Valcon** masa depan dengan pandangan luas dan pemikirannya yang rumit (Menurut di cerita aslinya) jika saja ia bisa melawan rasa pemalunya.

Karena di sini genre comedy, yah sifat mereka sudah direset total oleh Zhitachi HUAHAHA! *Author digeplak lagi oleh Narator*.

Mereka semua merupakan Character OC dari cerita series yang Zhitachi buat. Menceritakan tentang kehidupan di dunia kriminalitas. Bertahan hidup demi mencari uang dan tahta. Terlepas dari itu, ada satu kelompok yang tidak memikirkan kedua hal tersebut. Mereka bergerak atas nama keadilan, dipimpin oleh Kanjaki Shin, kelompok ini bernama...

**The Valcon.**

Cerita tersebut tidak Zhitachi rilis di website manapun karena cerita tersebut merupakan skrip tambahan atau Arc lain untuk melanjutkan cerita asli milik Zhitachi sendiri.

Untuk chapter depan Zhitachi usahakan untuk membuat scenario sendiri untuk jalan cerita Carnival Phantasm ini. Semoga saja hal itu kecapaian :)

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


End file.
